That sinking feeling
by general shadow wolfsbane
Summary: one-shot. Misty has been having trouble sleeping, can Ash help? Slight pokeshipping


**Hey, how's it going people who love pokeshipping! So as you know, I haven't updated in a long time. I am just stuck on my current chapter! I'll have a post up asking whether I should delete my story and then work on it later after I gain so experience. Check that out. In case you don't get this I set it back before Misty leaves. Also it has nothing to do with the "Hero is the sidekick..." So that means no Shadow, no Shade, and no Falco.**

Misty woke up with a start, and not for the first time that week, and it was always with the same sinking feeling of..of, well it was something bad. She lay still, and took in her surroundings, the dark sky pinpricked with soft stars, there was no moon out, the woods were quiet, but not quite, if you listened carefully you could hear the rustle of the nocturnal pokemon and their songs. Brock was to Misty's right and Ash to her left with Pikachu by his head.

Misty, careful not to wake up Togepi sat up in her sleeping bag and stared into the dense woods.

Misty yawned, " I have go to get some sleep," Misty yawned again.

" Ha Ha, that's for sure,"

Misty looked to her left, " You're awake, Ash? Did I wake you up?"

Ash sat up and shook his head a little, " Nope, I been awake for some time now,"

" Doing what?" Misty asked.

" Thinking,"

_' too easy! I won't do it, don't tease him.. must show restraint! ' _Misty thought, " Thinking about what? Pokemon, right? you know I'm right,"

Ash nodded, " Yup, I was thinking, 'what do baby Pokemon dream about?' I'm sure they must dream about milk, but that's all I have,"

Misty sweatdropped, " you stayed up late thinking about the dreams of baby pokemon?"

" Yeah, what about you, why are you up late?" Ash asked his long-time companion.

" Well..." Misty wasn't sure whether or not to tell Ash about the sinking feeling she was getting lately.

" Well, what is it? is it about Pokemon?"

" No,"

" Okay, um, is about your bike?" Ash asked.

" What about my bike?"

Ash shrugged his shoulders, " I don't know, are you worried I won't pay you back?"

" No, you'll pay me back for that bike, if I have to follow you till I'm 90, I will do it," Misty said with a determination.

" I doubt that!" Then something occurred to him, " Do you have a boyfriend?"

Misty blushed and was thankful for the new moon, "Come on, Ash, I, um well, what's,uh, what's with the third degree? and no I uh, don't have a, um boyfriend. Since you really want to know, I guess I'll tell you," Misty's blush withdrew, and was replaced by a worried face, " I guess I don't know. I keep waking up and feeling almost sick, like, I don't know something bad is going to happen, I wish I knew what it was," Misty put her head between her hands and stared ahead in to the woods.

Ash looked at his friend, got up and walked over to his friend's side. " Misty, I'm gonna tell you something. I will always be there to help you, Brock too, but he's asleep right now, so I don't know... he is a very heavy sleeper, isn't he!" exclaimed Ash.

" Yeah he is, did you know he talks in his sleep?"

" He does?"

" Yeah, listen,"

A few seconds later, they heard Brock talking in his sleep, " No, need to fight for me ladies, I can go out with all of you!"

The friends chuckled, " Of course he would be dreaming about girls," Ash said.

" You know it." Misty agreed, then said something that caught Ash off-guard, " Hey Ash? thanks,"

Both Misty and Ash were blushing, " Uh, yeah? what for?" Ash put his hand behind his head, an embarrassed gesture.

" I don't know, for being a good friend, I guess,"

Ash gave a shy smile, " Well, in that case, thank you too,"

" Good night, Ashy," Said Misty lying down.

" Don't call me Ashy, and good night,"

Little did the trio know that in a few days, The trio was to be disassembled by some unfortunate events.

**Well, there you have it. REMEBER review, and check out the pole. So far, I fired the sources that said Misty is going to return to Pokemon. The rumor is still out there, so I'm looking into it. Shadow Wolfsbane, signing off.**


End file.
